Pranking the Frenemy
by sonnycentral
Summary: This is kind of a sequel to my other one-shot "Playing Cupid," written by request.It's a silly little rundown of Chad's prank calls to Sonny. Implied Sonny/Chad one-shot


This is kind of a sequel to **_Playing Cupid_**, my one-shot about how Chad and Sonny ended up with each others' phone numbers.

This is written for** b-Kaz** who wanted me to write a version of Chad's prank phone calls to Sonny. You don't have to read _**Playing Cupid**_, but if you do, it may tie it all together better :)

Just an FYI- I don't know much about prank calls, so I made some of them up... sorry this story is kind of lame, but I tried. And two of Sonny's little "comebacks" I guess you could call them, are basically scenes from one of my other favorite TV shows: _**Seinfeld**_. Please R&R and enjoy!

_**Pranking the Frenemy**_, dedicated to **b-Kaz**

* * *

Hey everyone, Sonny here. Remember how I mentioned that Chad keeps prank calling me? Well it's really starting to get annoying. He acts like it's not him, but I'm not as dumb as he seems to think. Here's a rundown of the last couple of weeks since he got my number.

**Monday**

"Hello?"

"Is your refrigerator running?" he asks in a nasally voice.

"Did you _seriously_ just ask me that?" _**Lame.**_

"Yes. Is your refrigerator running?

"Um, no Chad, it's not."

**Click.**

**Thursday**

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon ma'am," a deep voice boomed on the other end.

"Good afternoon." I played along, **like I didn't know Chad's number by heart.**

"This is Phil from _Phil's Pest Control_, and I was wondering if you have any pests that you need taken care of."

"Actually, I do."

"Really?"

"Yes, just come over here to _Condor Studios_, Stage 2. You'll see a dressing room door that says 'CDC.' Can't miss it. There's a sneaky little weasel… rat… whatever you want to call it- anyway, the pest lives _there_."

Then I hung up before he could hear me snickering. _**Score one for me.**_

**Sunday**

"Hello?" I asked reluctantly.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked in a very hillbilly accent.

"Um, this is Sonny, who is this?"

"This is _Fox Weather's_ leading meteorologist, _Chip Moon_." What an original name Chad.

"Um, okay sure…"

"So, you said your name is Sonny?"

"Yes, _why?_"

"Well, my predictions have been a little off lately, so I was wondering… do you think tomorrow will be _'Sonny'_ with a chance of showers? Or cloudy?"

Click. _**Way to make fun of my name Chad.**_

**Wednesday**

"Hello?"

"Yo, yo, yo, this is _DJ Ricky Ray_, from KISS FM! Are you Sonny Monroe?"

Okay, this one isn't Chad's number… and it really sounds like _Ricky Ray_. Oh my gosh, maybe it is!

"Yes, I'm Sonny Monroe!" I squealed.

"Well, I'm calling to tell you that you have won a fabulous prize!"  
"Really?!" I shouted ecstatically.

"Yes. You won a date with none other than… _Chad Dylan Cooper_, from the tween drama _Mackenzie Falls_."

_**Oh Chad, you almost had me, but you just had to mention your three-word name, didn't you?**_

"Bummer," I remarked.

"What's that?"

"I said bummer."

"Why is that?"

"I thought you said I was going to win a prize?!"

I heard a quiet scoff, then he hung up.

I was catching on to his little game. I can play too. So the next few times he called me, I turned the tables on him.

**Saturday**

I saw Chad's number on my phone… does he really not think I know it by now? _**Sheesh.**_ I picked up the phone, but didn't say anything.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other end. He hadn't disguised it much, I guess because he was confused that I hadn't answered with a greeting.

I tried to make my voice as pompous and manly as possible. "Hello, and welcome to _Movie Phone_. If you know the name of the movie you'd like to see, press one."

I was trying not to laugh when I heard Chad confusingly push a button.

"Using your touch tone keypad, please enter the first three letters of the movie title, now."

I was having difficulty holding back my laughter; especially when I heard him push three buttons. Wait- what movie did he choose? Clearly I didn't think this through. _**Darn it, I can't pull this off!**_

"You've selected… _Agent Zero_. If that's correct, press one."

"What?" I heard him say on the other end. _**Hmmm…**_

"You've selected… _Brown Eyed Girl_. If this is correct, press one."

My palms were sweating; _**I guess I'm not as good as I thought.**_

There were a few moments of silence on Chad's end.

"Why don't you just tell me the name of the movie you selected."

"_17 Again_," he answered rather irritated.

"To find the theater nearest you, please enter your five digit zip code now."

As I heard Chad pound on the buttons- I froze. _**What to do now?**_

"Why don't you just tell me where you want to see the movie?"

"What?" he asked again. Darn, I didn't know what to do, so I just hung up. It was still pretty funny that Chad played along though.

* * *

After my little prank back, the calls were becoming less frequent. They were annoying, but I kind of missed them. Then, a few days later, my phone rang with that familiar number.

"Hello?"

Chad attempted to conceal his voice, once again. "Would you be interested in a year's subscription to _Tween Weekly_ magazine?"

"Oh, gee I can't talk right now, why don't you give me your home number and I'll call you back later?"

He paused for a moment.

"Uh, well sorry, we're not allowed to do that," he stuttered.

"Oh I guess you don't want people calling you at home."

"Uh, no."

"Well now you know how _I_ feel."

Then I hung up. I now hand the upper hand. I thought the phone pranks were over. Then the very next day, he called again.

"Hello?" I answered, grimacing as I wondered what the prank would be this time.

"Hey Sonny, it's Chad."

"Oh, _really?"_ I sarcastically whipped. "I had _no_ idea. What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go see a movie…"

_**Really? Chad Dylan Cooper wants to go with me? Yeah right. What a cruel prank.**_

"Is this another one of your prank calls?" I asked hastily.

"No, it's not."

"Why did you keep prank calling me?"

"Because I was too nervous to ask you out."

"Really?" I asked quizzically. He was being kind of sweet.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"So, what movie did you want to go see?"

"Well you should know," Chad teased, "I told you yesterday when I called, remember _Mr. Movie Phone_?"

I couldn't help but snort. _**Oh man**_, he must have heard it because he was chuckling on the other end.

"That's right. Well when and where?"

"Why don't you just tell me where you want to see the movie?" Chad monotonously mocked my impression from the day before.

"Hmmm, well you know what Chad? I don't think we can go right now."

"Why is that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Because," I began, "you're refrigerator is running, so you'd better go catch it."

**Click.**

**

* * *

LAME- I know, but I wanted to write something fluffy and fun. Not my best, but please R&R anyway :)  
**


End file.
